Black Codex II Project
The is the second version of the Black Codex Project however this one wasn't entirely kept secret instead they didn't tell the public what these soldiers were. They were much larger than the normal black Codex soldiers, instead of being the usual 6'4" frame of the Taiidan's they were now nearly 9' tall and weighed even more than the orginal. Differences The size of the soldier is much larger frame with them being at 9' tall these soldiers are no where in the same class as the Black Codex I's. These are superior super soldiers, and are even stronger and more powerful. They are also silent killers all their gear is entirely classified and isn't told to the public what they are wearing but if you saw one you'd understand these soldiers are even more terrifying than their smaller brothers. They are are all actually children that are through augmentation and and surgical insertation the soldiers depicted are actually all around the age of 15. Trained by their smaller brothers to ensure they are the definition of a Super Soldier. Their brains instead of teaching them they were recoded to store only military information and their childhood was lost and innocence as well as their first task in their new armor was to kill a UGI prisoner with their bare hands. It usually only took a single punch. Armor Weakness At an immense pressure and full strength of a Imperium Elite it can be crushed doing so will cause the connected bone to be crushed as well as they are linked. The joints are the weakest area. Even when this happens the Black Codex can still stand after sustaining broken limbs thanks to augmentation. Issues Although considered invincible to the normal soldier removal of armor after bonding to it causes a loss of strength and even require protection. However this was never released it is due to the soldier bonds to the armor but out of it he is only a normal Taiidan. History When the Sorghelli War ended the UGI began this project but instead of hiding it entirely they only hid a part of the project instead they told the public about a new kind of soldier and in the Vanity DataMag (Magazine) they were featured but their names were unknown. The image depicted is the first meeting of the first Black Codex II and the Black Codex I. These soldiers would lead their smaller brothers (UGI Basics) and lead teams of the Black Codex II and I's. Selinnia-128 would be a benchmark the first female to survive the augmentation she would later be considered the fast Codex soldier ever able to run at speeds exceeding 45 mph while in armor the average is only 30. She would become recon for Triton Team. The Division 11 scientist never place soldiers as KIA as the term goes they are undying. They are only MIA or Retired. Members *Allen-13 *Kodiak-199 *Michael-124 *Zachary-139 *Sergei-82 Squads Comprissed of 5 Black codex II soldiers these squads take om the name of their armors color or emblem. *Majestic Squad *Crimson Squad *Amber Squad Armors Black Codex Pilot.png|Black Codex II Pilot Armor Black Codex Combat Engineer.png|Combat Engineer Armor Black Codex II Scanner.png|The Primary Armor These armors are incredibly strong and durable. It takes an incredible feat of raw strength to damage these armors. They have been designed to withstand almost any and all weapons thrown at them including having a overshield that protects them for a bit. However unlike their smaller brothers these armors weigh in at a breath taking 1570 lbs without any attachments. This being said these soldiers who wade into battle are designed to intimdate the masses. The armors creators said that these armors were created by the hamer of Thor indestructable. The armors are not entirely indestructable but they can survive nearly anything thrown at it. The UGI hasn't let anyone taken a look at them to ensure their construction is kept secret. The armors also block any scans on them to ensure their arrival is kept a secret. Even with Enki the soldiers do not trust him as they were programmed to not trust any paradise. Because they were destined for hell due to being the monsters the UGI needed. And their armor showed it can intimidate and yet be entirely aesthetically pleasing. Category:Super Soldier Projects Category:Super Soldiers Category:UGI Intelligence Category:Division 11 Category:UGI